


Christmas Presents

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Prostitution (mentioned), dark boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: It´s Christmas Eve and Dean is on his way to find the perfect present for Sam.





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my dear! Hope you´re having a great time and enjoying the holidays with your family and friends!
> 
> I´m sorry that this is so short - I had bigger plans, but unfortunately real life got in the way, and now I can only hope that you enjoy this little ficlet anyway <3 (It´s fluff and DarkWinchesters!)
> 
> Have a wonderful week!! And all the best for 2018!!

Almost midnight.

 

Dean brushed another layer of snowflakes off his shoulders and rubbed his hands down his thighs to warm himself up a bit. It didn´t help much - the night was freezing, the temperatures way below zero, snow falling heavily from the sky and covering everything in a blanket of white.

 

Most of his 'colleagues' had already given up hours ago – snow on Christmas Eve might be a pleasant surprise for ordinary people, but for guys like him, it only meant that business was even slower than usual. No use in catching hypothermia when you didn´t even get good money to make up for the trouble...

 

Dean himself had been standing on his little corner of St. Matthew´s Street for the better part of three hours already, silently waiting and trying not to freeze to death in his too-tight pair of jeans and a ridiculously thin leather jacket.

 

And what a fucking waste of time it had been - only one freaking car had slowed down to get a closer look at him, and even that one had hastily driving off when the driver noticed that he wasn´t a damn chick.

 

By now, he was quickly running out of time.

 

With the weather being as bad as it was, Dean only had about one, _maybe_ two hours tops before he would have to admit defeat and think of another way to get a Christmas present for Sammy. Talk about bad luck...

 

Usually, he was not above a little breaking and entering when it came to the happiness of his little brother (and there were more than enough rich assholes in the neighbourhood that wouldn´t even miss a present or two), but Dean had planned on finding something a little more personal for Sammy this year, and he damn well wasn´t ready to give up on that plan just yet. Hell no!

 

Sam deserved something special, something _extraordinary,_ and Dean was going to get him exactly that, one way or another...

 

Just then, the bright headlines of a car broke through the darkness, the rumbling of the engine drawing closer, and Dean immediately straightened up and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, suppressing a shiver as he did so. Most of his clients appreciated the chance to get a closer look at what he had to offer before making a deal, freezing cold weather or not.

 

To his delight the car slowed down significantly and finally came to a stop right in front of him.

 

The window on the driver´s side rolled down a second later, and the balding man inside gave him a languid once-over, the dirty leer growing on his face telling Dean everything he needed to know.

 

“How much?”

 

Dean mentally high-fived himself and leaned closer to give the man his best seductive smirk.

 

Looked like he´d be able to get Sammy his Christmas present after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of coffee and bacon filled their kitchen, cheerful Christmas music playing from the little radio standing on the wooden table at the center of the room.

 

Dean whistled along happily, for once way too pleased with himself to mind the cheesiness of the song, and poured more pancake batter into the pan, his other hand clutching a cup of coffee.

 

He was just about done with breakfast when Sam stumbled into the kitchen, sleep rumbled and adorable, hair sticking up in every which way.

 

With a hungry look at the food, his brother shuffled closer and sneaked his arms around Dean´s waist, soft lips meeting his in a slow good-morning kiss.

 

“Dad still gone?”

 

Dean nodded and turned aroung to face Sam, pulling him even closer. He loved moments like this – his brother still sleep-warm and pliant, fitting perfectly into the circle of his arms, and their father far away, no threat of discovery hanging over their heads.

 

“He won´t be back before next week. Got himself snowed in somewhere and decided to wait out the worst of the storm before heading back to us.”

 

Sam grinned and slipped his tongue into Dean´s mouth, long fingers finding their way into his hair and tugging at the short strands. _Goddamn_ , someone was eager this morning.

 

Only a few years back, the news of John not making it back in time would have ended with Sammy shouting and running off, deeply disappointed to celebrate Christmas with half of their family missing, but things were _very_ different now. These days, dear old John was more of a nuisance than anything else... These days, they were happier when they were alone.

 

“Why did you get out of bed so early, then?” Sam murmured between kisses. “I wanted to wake you with my mouth wrapped around your cock and then spend the whole day in bed, but you were gone before I ever got the chance to.”

 

Dean brushed his thumb over Sam´s spit-slick bottom lip, eyes darkening when his little brother sucked the digit into his mouth. “Mmh, maybe tomorrow, sweetheart. Got other plans for us today.”

 

He gently disentangled himself from Sam´s embrace and pulled his brother along in the direction of the living room. “It´s Christmas, Sammy! Gotta stick with tradition and open your presents first!”

 

Sam´s eyes lit up in happiness. “You got me a present?”

 

He picked up his pace, impatiently brushing past Dean, and only stopping once he reached the living room door.

 

Their little tree was colourful and brightly lit, beautiful ornaments adorning the branches, a little wooden angel guarding the top. Dean had even stolen a few candles and a plate full of cookies that were now standing right next to Sam´s carefully wrapped present.

 

The room looked damn awesome, if he said so himself.

 

Sam apparently agreed with that assessment – his brother was clearly unable to tear his gaze away from the scene, body vibrating with excitement as he took everything in.

 

“This is all for me?”

 

Before Dean even had time to nod, Sammy was in his arms once more, little brother mouth devouring his with teeth and tongue, hips pressing closer and slotting together.

 

“That´s why you were out last night, isn´t it?” A sneaky hand slipped inside the back of Dean´s pants, fingers digging into the meat of his ass. “Had me so worried, De. I _know_ you can handle yourself, but...”

 

“Damn right.” Dean pushed his brother up against the living room wall and kissed his way down Sam´s throat. “No need to worry about me, sweetheart. I was perfectly safe out there.”

 

Sam whined when Dean sucked a bruise into the soft skin just above his collarbone, and Dean rewarded him with another bite and a hard kiss before he pulled back once more.

 

“Now, babe, I´d love to continue this, but how about you unwrap your present first? The drugs should have started to wear off by now.”

 

Sam´s disappointed pout immediately turned into a feral smile, and his eyes darkened even further suddenly nearly black in the early morning light.

 

He ducked out of Dean´s embrace and slowly stepped closer to the Christmas tree, expression intent and firmly fixed on the present lying at his feet.

 

“Look at his eyes...” Dean whispered. “He´s only just starting to wake up. Poor guy should still be unable to move, but he´ll feel everything you do to him, Sammy. Every stab, every cut. Every. Tiny. Little. Touch.”

 

“He´s beautiful.” Sam crouched down and trailed a single finger down the man´s throat, his hand following the intricate pattern of the rope that Dean had bound him with. “Seriously, you´ve outdone yourself this time, Dean... Where did you find him?”

 

Dean grinned and leaned back against the wall. Sam would freaking love this part...

 

“St. Matthews... Bill here thought he could bend me over and fuck me raw, didn´t you, Billy Boy? Thought I´d be easy prey, just another nameless kid with no family or friends to speak of... You should´ve seen the look on his face when I knocked him out cold instead, Sammy. Poor guy didn´t see that one coming at all.”

 

“Of fucking course, he didn´t!” Sam chuckled, bright and happy, and then jabbed his thumb into a pressure point just below the guy´s jaw. Bill´s eyes shot open and he made a strangled noise that might have been a scream if not for the drugs still paralyzing his tongue. “You wanna help me cut him open?”

 

“He´s all yours, baby. Just gonna watch this time.”

 

Dean stepped up next to Sam and pressed his favourite hunting knife into his brother´s outstreched hand.

  
“Merry Christmas, Sammy.”

 

 


End file.
